Ready or Not Here I Come
by SmileySalami
Summary: First she was a seeker, then she was a hider. But now she's done hiding. Even if the worlds not ready, she's coming. Please R


**Hey People of the fandom world. **

**Today I have a very specail one-shot for my BIRTHDAY!**

**Well im kinda late for posting it for the day of my birthday but that's ok!**

**Please review! The comments really help me to write more. Hope you like the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans or any of the characters in This story.**

* * *

"Ready or not here I come" The little girl screamed as she began to move her hands that covered her face. She Walked out from behind the tree to see the small blond haired boy sitting on the grass with his hands folded in his lap looking up at the little girl.

" Come on Trevor, can't you play the game?" The blond girl whined, with a frown on her face and her arms crossed. She began to look around for the other kids who were playing hide and go seek. She looked around the rocks and the tree's of the yard to find no one. She walked over to Trevor and sat down.

"Why can't I find anyone?" the little girl pouted.

"Ding-Ding." " time to come in" the lady shouted as she swung the giant metal bell back and forth. The little girl watched as all the kids that were playing, began to creep out of their hiding places. The little girl got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Common Trevor, let's go" She said as she reached out her hands to carry him. She rushed over to the old dated building and got into line with all the other kids. As she waited she looked up at the building.

The girl had always wondered why the people in the building never decorated it like with rainbows or teddy bears. The building had cracks in the walls and chipped brick pieces. The paint on the building had started to peel and loose color. After examining the building She noticed that the other kids had already gone inside. She hurried over to the big metal door and slipped in before the the heavy doors shut.

* * *

The many kids walked into their rooms drowsily, yawing and rubbing their eyes. A certain blonde girl was holding the hand of a small fairy haired child and another ginger one. The small girl tucked the 2 drowsy looking boys into bed and pulled there ragged blankets over them.

"Goodnight, Trevor and Timmy" The blond girl Said as she stretched her arms. The blonde girl watched the boys sleep to make sure they were comfy. She had always felt close to them, as they were her brothers. She sang them a lullaby and kissed them goodnight.

She crawled into bed and looked around at all the kids lying restlessly in their cots. she looked out the window, the curtains blowing in the wind as the moonlight beamed and glowed. The little girl had always dreamed of being adopted to a nice family that cared for her. A family that would spend time with her and play with her. She wanted to replace the moments that she used to have with another family.

She lifted up her pillow and grabbed out her picture, the only thing that was remaining To remind her of her family... The only memory she had. She had always tried to keep it safe. The picture was torn and wrinkled, the photo had turned pale from loss of color and it had rips everywhere. The girl stared at the photo, she looked at her mom and dad, and her two brothers. She felt sad that she couldn't remember much about her mom and dad, the only memory she had was of them leaving her behind.

The girl carefully placed the picture underneath her pillow and threw the covers over her head. She didn't like remembering the times of her and her family, the only memories that were remembered... Were the sad ones. the little girl lay in bed... As she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The little girl woke with a start. The red headed boy had been shaking her for a while now.

"WAKE UP,WAKE UP!" Timmy shouted "There's a fire Wake up!" he screamed. The little girl sat up, still half asleep. She looked around to find Smoke was seeping from the vents in their rooms. The girl watched as the children had now woken up and began to panic and scream. Terror raced through her mind as she sprung out of her bed and tried to help the kids escape. All the exits had been blocked and they had no where to escape from the fiery prison. As the smoke got thicker the kids temporarily stopped working to get enough air. The little girl however was still fighting to find an exit. She heard muttering behind her as she worked, but she refused to let her friends die in the run down orphanage. As she kept working the few that still had hope continued to help. A short time later she saw beam of light shine through the wood. She got the older kids help lift the wood out of the way.

A spark of hope lit up when the opening revealed. She grabbed Trevor off the ground and took Timmy's hand. She heard a creaking sound as she moved further through the hole. When she finally got to the other side with Trevor and Timmy the building shook and a supporting beam fell in front of the only passage way to the open world. The little girl rushed back to the opening to find it was blocked. She peeped through a crack in the escape opening. The smoke was now as thick as blood. The children coughed in pain and sadness as they began to realize the end of their lives was near.

"I-I c-can't just l-leave you there t-to die" she shuddered as tears rolled down her face. She struggled to move the beam away from the entrance.

An Asian girl with almond eyes and black ragged hair, which was sinched from the fire, went up to the little girl. "Just go, your special,we new from the start that you had something inside you that the rest of us didn't have." She explained. She coughed into her shoulder again.

"But Yuko... your were m-my only friend, after what we've been through i can't just-" the little girl cried. she couldn't even imagine what life would be like without her friends in the orphanage. Yuko gave her a look that told her that it would be okay if she left, even though she was her only friend... she wanted her to be happy. More tears ran down the girls face as she watched her only friend.. suffer. She picked Trevor up in her arm and gripped Timmy's hands. She rushed down the hallway as the building shook one last time. As she ran down the hallway more tears flooded her eyes. She usually hid her feelings from pouring out, but this time.. she let go.

* * *

She burst open the heavy metal doors and rushed down the steps. She looked back at the orphanage one last time... and it was the worst time. The roof began to cave in as the flames got bigger in the room that her friends were. Her eyes widened with fear as she imagined the flesh of her friends burning in the flames. She began to walk down the lonely avenue of horrible memories. She didn't wanna look back at what happened that night, it would just bring back the memories. An image of Yuko flashed through her mind which made her start crying all over again.

"It's ok, you still have us" Timmy added trying to lift her spirits. Just then a headlight shinned from the dark alley. The vehicle came to a stop infront of the three children. The driver got off, crouched down and took off his helmet. Under the helmet was a young teen. w had spiky black hair with peachy skin. He wore a mask that covered his eyes.

"Hey little girl, why are you crying" the boy asked with concern.

"My only h-home a-and my b-best f-friend died." the little girl replied as she looked up at the boy.

" Don't cry, you know what would make you feel a little bit better, why don't come with me and I can take you and help you find a new start." The boy consoled. The little girl nodded in agreement.

"Can you take Trevor and Timmy too?" she asked.

" Of course we can, we can!" He said. The boy helped the three kids onto his motorcycle.

" Thank you for helping us mister...mister-"

"Robin, what's your name?"

"I'm Melvin"


End file.
